Tale of the Seven Proud Sons
The Tale of the Seven Proud Sons was a story and legend of the world of Azeroth, known to be told in the time of the Great War of Lordaeron. The tale speaks of a small community of elves that lived in seclusion on a faraway island. It was often told more for entertainment than anything else, though some told the story to children in an attempt to press good morals upon them. There was a great debate on exactly how much truth was contained in the story. Nat Sherry, the storyteller of the Nidhogg, believe it to be mostly true if somewhat exaggerated story, while Garn steadfastly insisted it was nothing more than a fairy tale. It was the favorite story of Bartholomew Dampwallace, the Nidhogg's captain. Ewekapu Marsh found himself enthralled by it as well. The Tale of the Seven Proud Sons, as told by Nat Sherry "Ah, the Tale of the Seven Proud Sons. Quite the misnomer, really. In truth, there were four Sons and three Daughters. The story tells us that in the early years of the elves, there lived a group of them that lived on an island at the edge of the world. Now, despite the elves being only numerous enough to populate a small village they lived like the lords of an empire." "Ruling over the island were the Six Proud Families, and from these Six families came the Seven Proud Children, or the Sons as they have become known. Daelvus, Thuth, Uwen and Valandil, the Sons. Kelae, Aowena and Valandil's sister Kari'sus, the Daughters. Each year the heads of the Proud Families would gather in secret, leaving their children to mingle on their own. None looked forward to this meeting more than Uwen and Kari'sus, for there was a great love between them, a love forbidden by the rivalry of their begetters." "Uwen and Kari'sus shared a love forbidden by their rivaling parents, so more than any other of the Proud Children they looked forward to the Gathering. Now, the rest of the Children grew bored and so spied upon their parents, only to witness a most heinous rituals. Their parents were consorting with a great fiend from beyond, a powerful demon made weak through struggle, and fed him a man from the mainland. The Seven Children, rightfully afraid, decided to flee their parents." "And flee they did, for many years. As they fled, their parents tried to tempt them back with promises of power. If consorting with the creature could transform this island into a bastion of wealth and beauty, they said, imagine what it could give to you. But the Proud Children refused. Make you all-powerful, they said, but the Proud Children refused. Give you all the knowledge in the world, they offered, but the Proud Children refused. And so they steadfastly refused each offer." "But there came a time where the Proud Children knew they could flee no longer. The creature would soon return to the power it had once possessed, and would consume everything with it. And so, the Proud Children splintered. Thuth, in fear, tried to flee to the mainland, but doomed himself by going alone. Slain by soldiers, the Proud Children were now Six. Daelvus and Kelae attempted to finally take their parents' offer, only to be fed to the demon for their unfaithfulness. Aowena, the selfless, gave her own life in an attempt to save her friends from attackers." "And then there was brave Valandil. He saw once and for all they there was no rock in the world that could be hidden under once the demon was whole. And so he struck at the demon itself, before it was reborn. But he was no match for it, and it smote him down where he stood. But with his last ounce of strength, he threw his mighty dagger. And against all odds, it struck a finishing blow, and the demon died. And with it died the island. As it fell the island was consumed in an unholy inferno. The parents of the Proud Children were consumed as well. It is said that the dagger used by Valandil was transformed into a mighty weapon by the flames, the Valankris. They say that it sunk to the sea floor. Perhaps it remains there still, or it was taken by fisherman who knew not the significance of it." "No one knows just what happened to Uwen and Kari'sus. Most would think that they were consumed by the inferno just as the others were. But not me. No, no I think something happened to them. I think something saved them from the flames, something that saw how strong and pure their love was, how worth saving it was. Perhaps they washed ashore and lived out the rest of their lives as a quiet, unassuming couple. Or maybe the flames really did devour them. Or could something have taken them somewhere else, somewhere far beyond our understanding? Alas, I do not know." Category:Updates Category:By HalfElfDragon Category:Elves